Verwunschenes Reich
}} Das Verwunschenes Reich ist eine Welt, welche in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und in Kingdom Hearts χ vorkommt. Diese Welt basiert auf dem Disney-Film "Dornröschen" aus dem Jahre 1959. Orte Das Verwunschenes Reich ist ein Reich, welches die Schlösser von Malefiz und König Stefan umfasst. Der höchste Punkt von Königs Stefan Schloss ist die Dachkammer. Geht man die Treppe hinunter, gelangt man zu Auroras Zimmer. Außerhalb dieses Zimmers befindet sich ein Gang, der zu der Treppe hinunter zum Audienzsaal führt. Durch die Tore des Schlosses gelangt man zur Brücke welche die Waldlichtung und das Seeufer miteinander verbindet. Jenseits dieser Bereiche, befindet sich der Verbotener Berg, das ist der Rand des Gebietes, der zum Machtbereich von Malefiz gehört. An der Spitze des Berges befindet sich Malefiz Schloss. Wenn das Schloss betreten wird, gelangt man zum Burghof. Von dort aus, führt der Weg zum Thron der Malefiz. Links vom Thronraum gelangt man zum Altarraum. Durchschreitet man den Altarraum bis zum äußersten Ende, gelangt man zum Kerker unter dem sich die Zelle befindet. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross Nachdem der Spieler einen Flatterling im Verwunschenes Reich hinterherjagt, kommt er auf Prinz Phillip zu, der andächtig der Stimme von Aurora lauscht, welche im Wald zu hören ist. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat, verlässt Prinz Phillip ihn, um nach Aurora zu suchen, dabei wird er aber von den Herzlosen verfolgt. Der Spieler verfolgt daraufhin den Prinzen und beobachtet diesen, wie er auf Aurora trifft und sich mit ihr unterhält. Der Spieler möchte sich dem Gespräch der Beiden anschließen, wird aber daraufhin von seinem Chirithy gestoppt, da er Prinz Phillip und Aurora einige Zeit für sich alleine gewähren möchte. Als dann Aurora davon rennt, ermutigt der Chirithy den Spieler ihr zu folgen, denn er ist sich sicher, dass Aurora eine von den anderen der reinen Lichter ist, hinter der die Herzlosen hinterher sind. Es gelingt dem Spieler, Aurora vor den Herzlosen zu schützen, jedoch eilt sie alleine davon, ohne ihren Namen zu nennen. Bevor der Spieler ihr folgen kann, erscheint der Flatterling, den er zuvor im Verwunschenes Reich gejagt hatte und Chirithy entscheidet sich, diesen stattdessen zu jagen. Der Spieler folgt dem Flatterling zu einer Hütte, wo Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein von mehreren Flatterlinge umschwärmt werden. Es gelingt dem Spieler, diese Herzlosen zu besiegen und obwohl die Frauen zuerst misstrauisch sind, sind sie letztlich dankbar für das, was er für sie getan hat und sie nehmen kurz darauf rasch ihre Pläne für eine Geburtstagsfeier wieder auf. Chirithy lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf die magische Aktivität, welche aus dem Schornstein kommt und die von einem Raben aufmerksam beobachtet wird. Aurora nähert sich dann und lädt den Spieler als Dank für ihre Rettung ein. Im Inneren der Hütte erfährt Aurora dann, dass sie eine Prinzessin ist, die in jungen Jahren von ihrer Familie getrennt wurde und dass sie einen Prinzen heiraten soll. Bestürzt darüber, dass sie Phillip nie wieder sehen kann, läuft Aurora in Tränen aufgelöst in ihr Zimmer. Der Rabe, der dieses Gespräch durch ein offenes Fenster heimlich belauscht hat, fliegt gleich darauf zu dem Verbotenen Berg um seiner Herrin Malefiz zu berichten, was er gehört hat. Als sich die drei Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein darauf vorbereiten, Aurora zurück zum Schloss zu bringen, bitten sie den Spieler, sie gegen die Herzlosen zu verteidigen. Obwohl sie außerhalb der Burg-Grenzen getrennte Wege gehen, macht sich Chirithy Sorgen wegen Malefiz und er drängt den Spieler, ihnen nachzugehen. Etwas später im Inneren der Burg, wird Aurora von Malefiz zu einem Spinnrad geführt, während die drei Feen Aurora einen Moment alleine lassen. Nachdem er aufgeholt hat, trifft der Spieler auf die drei Feen und hilft ihnen bei deren Bestreben Aurora zu schützen. Um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, beschwört entlang des Weges Malefiz einen besonderen Herzlosen, den Thornsnake zu ihrer Unterstützung herbei. Nachdem dieser Herzlose besiegt ist, finden der Spieler und die drei Feen Aurora und müssen entsetzt feststellen, dass der Plan von Malefiz, Aurora die Spindel des Spinnrades berühren zu lassen, aufgegangen ist und die Prinzessin in einen ewigen Schlaf eingetreten ist. Beschämt durch ihr Versagen, versetzen die drei Feen das ganze Königreich in einen Zustand des Schlafs, bis Aurora wieder aufwacht. Chirithy deutet darauf hin, dass Auroras Herz nicht in den Schlaf versetzt wurde, aber unfähig ist, etwas anderes zu tun. Chirithy und der Spieler verlassen dann das Verwunschene Reich, schwören aber wieder zurückzukehren. ''Kingdom Hearts χChi Als der Spieler im Verwunschenes Reich aufwacht, erzählt er Chirithy seine Verwirrung darüber, nachdem er gerade einen Alptraum erlebt hat, der die Ereignisse des Schlüsselschwertkrieges detailliert darstellte. Chirithy fragt, ob es derselbe gewöhnliche Albtraum gewesen sei und enthüllt dem Spieler, dass er solche Alpträume hätte, seitdem Ava ihn eingeladen hatte, sich den Dandelions anzuschließen. Als der Spieler ihn fragt, warum sie an so einem fremden Ort geschlafen hatten, meint sein Chirithy, dass es die Müdigkeit gewesen sein muss und notiert, dass die Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes im Verwunschenes Reich den Spieler geistig offener gemacht hatte. Während der Spieler den Wald durchquert, bemerkt Chirithy, dass ihr Weg zum Schloss durch ein Dickicht von Dornensträuchern blockiert worden ist und so entscheiden sie stattdessen, dass Sie zurückkommen, sobald Sie etwas herausgefunden haben. Der Rabe von Malefiz fliegt über ihren Köpfen während die beiden den Ort verlassen und trifft auf der anderen Seite des Dornendickichts auf Malefiz. Ihren sichtlichen Erfolg überprüfend, fragt sie sich wohin Karlo wanderte, obwohl sie letztlich dessen unbekümmert ist, da sie weiß, dass Sora und die anderen sich nicht in "diese Welt" einmischen können, da nichts durchkommen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' ;Besuch von Terra Terra trifft auf Malefiz, die er gleich nach Meister Xehanort fragt. Sie meint, dass sie einen mysteriösen Mann gesehen hat, der das Schloss mit den Worten "Ich habe das Licht eingesperrt" verlassen hat. Terra findet in einem Zimmer ein schlafendes Mädchen, als Malefiz plötzlich auftaucht und ihm erklärt, dass man mit den sieben reinen Herzen des Lichts alle Welten beherrschen könne. Diese könne man nur mit Hilfe des Schlüsselschwertes erlangen. Terra fragt eindringlich, welche Rolle Meister Xehanort dabei spielt. Malefiz verspricht ihm alles über ihn zu sagen, wenn er Auroras Herz extrahiert. Er weigert sich dies zu tun, doch Malefiz zwingt ihn mit Magie dazu. Terra kann nicht fassen was er getan hat. Doch plötzlich tauchen Unversierte auf und Malefiz verschwindet. Terra vernichtet die Unversierten, ist aber verwundert von seiner Schwäche, die es zuließ, dass er Auroras Herz raubt. Er erinnert sich an die angeblichen Worte Meister Xehanorts und verlässt das Schloss, um nach den Trägerinnen der reinen Herzen des Lichts zu suchen. ;Besuch von Ventus Ventus besucht diese Welt kurz nach Terras Abreise. Er findet Aurora an der Spitze des Turms und wird von den drei Feen angegriffen, da sie ihn irrtümlicherweise für einen Feind halten. Nachdem er zeigt, dass er auf ihrer Seite ist, erzählen sie ihm, wie Aurora eingeschlafen und ihr Herz verloren hat. Ven verspricht ihnen zu helfen und folgt den drei Feen zum Verbotener Berg. Die vier kommen in Malefiz Schloss an und machen sich daran, das gestohlene Herz von Aurora zu finden. Als sie sich tiefer in das Labyrinth begeben, sind sie in der Lage, das Herz zu finden, welches von den Handlangern von Malefiz bewacht wird. Als Ventus das gefangene Herz freisetzt, sieht er Erinnerungen daran, wie Aurora Prinz Phillip im Wald traf. Als Ventus sie verlässt, kommt er zum Thronsaal von Malefiz, wo die Hexe erkennt, dass er ein Schlüsselschwert trägt und ihm sagt, dass zuvor Terra das Herz von Aurora stahl. Ventus glaubt, dass sie ihn belügt und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Mit der Hilfe der drei Feen, gelingt es Ven, Malefiz zu besiegen, die immer noch Ven mit dem Akt der dunklen Macht von Terra verfolgt. Allerdings kommt dann Aqua hinzu und sagt Ven, dass Malefiz lügen muss. Ven erinnernd sich daran, wie Vanitas einst sagte, dass Terra sich ändern würde und er verlässt die Welt um seinen Freund zu finden. ;Besuch von Aqua Als Aqua das Verwunschene Reich am Fuße des Verbotenen Berges betritt, sieht sie noch, wie das Herz von Aurora durch die Luft zum Schloss von Malefiz fliegt. Sie beginnt damit, die Ursache dieses Ereignisses zu untersuchen. Sie begegnet später Ventus, der von Malefiz erfahren hatte, dass Terra Auroras Herz gestohlen hätte, was dieser nicht glauben will und sie sagt ihm, dass Malefiz ihn belogen hätte. Nachdem Ventus sie verlässt, erzählt Malefiz Aqua über die Macht des Schlüsselschwerts und wie Terra ihr geholfen hat. Sie fragt Aqua, ob sie ihr auch helfen möchte, aber Aqua lehnt brüsk dieses Anliegen ab. Malefiz notiert für sich, das dies genau wie Meister Xehanort gesagt hatte eintraf, dann veranlasst sie, das der Boden unter Aqua zu bröckeln beginnt und sie schickt Aqua in den Kerker. Im Kerker angelangt, trifft Aqua auf den inhaftierten Prinz Phillip. Prinz Phillip der seine wahre Liebe für Aurora spürt, setzt alles daran aus dem Kerker zu entkommen und mit der Hilfe der drei Feen können er und Aqua aus dem Kerker entkommen. Als sie dann die Brücke zum Schloss von König Stefan überqueren, verzaubert Malefiz die Brücke mit Dornengestrüpp und erscheint vor den Helden. Aqua fragt sie nach Xehanort und Terra, aber die Hexe besteht darauf, dass Terra seiner Dunkelheit erlegen ist. Danach verwandelt sie sich in ihre Drachenform und greift Aqua und Phillip an. Aqua wird von Phillip während des Kampfs durch eine Flamme getrennt, aber die drei Feen verzaubern Phillips Schwert, dass er in den Drachen wirft. Phillip rennt dann zum Schloss und gelangt zur Kammer in der Aurora liegt und schläft und er erweckt sie mit einem Kuss der wahren Liebe. Malefiz, die noch nicht ganz besiegt ist, hinkt weg, als Aqua ihr sagt, dass Sie keine Chance gegen die Herzen des Lichts hätte. Malefiz tadelt sie deswegen und sagt ihr, solange das Licht existiert, so wird auch die Dunkelheit existieren und sie schwört zurückzukommen. Im Abspann steht Malefiz auf der Brücke außerhalb des Schlosses, bevor sie mit ihrer Robe den Bildschirm verdunkelt. Innerhalb des Schlosses, sieht man wie Aurora und Phillip zusammen tanzen, während Flora und Sonnenschein die Farbe von Auroras Kleid zwischen rosa und blau ändern. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Irgendwann nach dem Abstieg von Terra-Xehanort in die Dunkelheit griff sein Herzloser Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, viele Welten an, darunter das Verwunschene Reich, worauf diese Welten von der Dunkelheit verschlungen werden. Wie die meisten Welten, die das gleiche Schicksal erlitten, wurde diese Welt wiederhergestellt, nachdem Sora Ansem besiegte und das Ende der Welt zerstörte. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts ist das Verwunschene Reich eine Verlorene Welt die nur indirekt mit Malefiz und Aurora in Verbindung gebracht wird. Charaktere |Datei:Prinz Phillip BBS.png|Prinz Phillip |Datei:Flora BBS.png|Flora |Datei:Fauna BBS.png|Fauna |Datei:Sonnenschein BBS.png|Sonnenschein |Datei:Malefiz BBS.png|Malefiz |Datei:Malefiz Rabe BBS.png|Malefiz Rabe |Datei:Samson KHUx.png|Samson }} Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose |Datei:Giga-Schattenlurch KHx.png|Giga-Schattenlurch |Datei:Flower Rider KHχ.png|Flower Rider |Datei:Shadow Witch KHUCx.png|Shadow Witch |Datei:Shadow Magician KHUCx.png|Shadow Magician |Datei:Klappersoldat KHχ.png|Klappersoldat |Datei:Turbopropper KHχ.png|Turbopropper |Datei:Adowampe KHχ.png|Adowampe |Datei:Pyrozipfler KHχ.png|Pyrozipfler |Datei:Arktizipfler KHχ.png|Arktizipfler |Datei:Zikzakzipfler KHχ.png|Zikzakzipfler |Datei:Vitazipfler KHUx.png|Vitazipfler |Datei:Violet Waltz KHχ.png|Violet Waltz |Datei:Wandering Spook KHx.png|Wandering Spook |Datei:Emerald Sonata KHUCx.png|Emerald Sonata |Datei:Shamanwild KHUCx.png|Shamanwild |Datei:Augenwerfer KHχ.png|Augenwerfer |Datei:Gargoyle KHx.png|Gargoyle |Datei:Wyvern KHχ.png|Wyvern |Datei:Defendor KHχ.png|Defendor |Datei:Schwarzmagier KHχ.png|Schwarzmagier |Datei:High Wizard KHχ.png|High Wizard |Datei:Invictor KHχ.png|Invictor |Datei:Schattenschalk KHχ.png|Schattenschalk |Datei:Schauderpflanze KHχ.png|Schauderpflanze |Datei:Unheilskraut KHχ.png|Unheilskraut |Datei:Dark Plant KHχ.png|Dark Plant |Datei:Warlock Step KHUCx.png|Warlock Step |Datei:Flederhaken KHχ.png|Flederhaken |Datei:Brabbelbalg KHχ.png|Brabbelbalg |Datei:Morgenstern KHχ.png|Morgenstern |Datei:Flugboxer KHχ.png|Flugboxer |Datei:Schatten-Infanterist KHχ.png|Schatten-Infanterist |Datei:Große Rüstung KHχ.png|Große Rüstung |Datei:Jewelry Bag KHχ.png|Bag O' Jewels |Datei:Gold Coin Bag KHχ.png|Bag O' Coins |Datei:Charcoal Bag KHχ.png|Bag O' Coal |Datei:Armored Archer KHχ.png|Armored Archer |Datei:Flatterling KHUx.png|Flatterling |Datei:Fluttering Squad KHUx.png|'Fluttering Squad' |Datei:Thornsnake KHUx.png|'Thornsnake' }} Unversierte Jemande |Datei:Malefiz Rabe BBS.png|'Malefiz Rabe' |Datei:Malefiz (Drache) BBS.png|'Malefiz (Drache)' |Datei:Malefiz Handlanger (Speer) BBS.png|Malefiz Handlanger (Speer) |Datei:Malefiz Handlanger (Keule) BBS.png|Malefiz Handlanger (Keule) |Datei:Malefiz Handlanger (Bogen) BBS.png|Malefiz Handlanger (Bogen) }} Weblinks